Clandestino
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Un encuentro que marcara sus vidas una traición y un amor que es prohibido


CLANDESINO

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del maravilloso grupo del CLAMP escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

... ... ...

**CLANDESTINO**

**Un encuentro que marcara sus vidas una traición y un amor que es prohibido**

La lluvia caía de manera estrepitosa sobre la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, era cerca de media noche, en un departamento dos jóvenes tenían un inusual encuentro, sus miradas se cruzaban demostrándole al otro el deseo que los consumía e instantáneamente apartaban la mirada, aun así ninguno se movía de su sitio

Sakura Kinomoto una hermosa joven de 20 años de edad ,de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros ,facciones delicadas con un toque de inocencia ,de impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, de carácter alegre terca en ocasiones despistada la mayor parte del tiempo pero muy dulce ,una verdadera joya ante los ojos de Xiaolang Li ,quien aun no entendía cómo era posible que le hubiera lastimado tanto ,como era posible que "el" siendo tan inteligente y observador (según sus palabras) no se diera cuenta de lo única y valiosa que era ella y de lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado, aun conociendo los riesgos

Xiaolang era conciencia que él no era la mejor persona para ella, que ambos eran tan distintos y al mismo tiempo parecidos, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al verla moverse a la izquierda el inconscientemente la imito cerrándole el paso, entonces lo oyó un suave mormullo pronunciado por esa voz que causaba estragos en el

=Tal vez debería marcharme=sus ojos se enfocaron en ella

Sakura sentía su pulso acelerarse aun se cuestionaba haber tomado esa decisión

= ¿Por qué?... ¿porque yo?...=

Le cuestiono él con voz apagada, ella lo medito unos segundos cuando creyó encontrar la respuesta el volvió a hablar

=Pensé que me odiabas…eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos sakura, entonces ¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque me vienes a buscar a mi? ¿Por qué ahora?=su voz no demostró sentimiento alguno

Sakura enfoco su atención en él, su porte era imponente y porque no decirlo intimidante sobre todo su mirada ámbar tan fría, su metro ochenta de altura la hacía sentir más pequeña de lo que era su cabello castaño asemejaba el chocolate pero sobre todo era esa aura de superioridad la que la doblegaba ante el

Un segundo movimiento involuntario se produjo y el volvió a imitarlo

=pensé que eras más inteligente Xiaolang que tu mejor que nadie entendería mis razones…pero me equivoque=

Sakura retrocedió dos o tres pasos los mismos que Xiaolang avanzo cerrándole cualquier forma de escape ella intento retroceder aun mas pero choco con la pared a su espalda y esa mirada no le ayudaba en nada, sus ojos eran inescrutables para ella no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente y eso la intrigaba

Xiaolang coloco sus brazos a cada lado observándola desde sus 15 centímetros de ventaja

=Te deseo Sakura= susurro en su oído =Yo…yo te necesito= su voz era un ronco murmullo que erizaba su piel =Pero necesito un motivo, no puedo destrozar tu vida y la mía por solo un deseo=

El ser humano es todo un misterio, incomprensible e irracional, su mente y corazón eran quizá los menos razonables, podía jurar que amaba a esa mujer y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, pero no quería salir lastimado por ella….no otra vez

=Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, Xiaolang se que te lastime y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero aun así yo….= Sakura dudo en seguir pero al verlo a los ojos toda duda desapareció tenía que enfrentarlo =¡YO TE AMO!= confeso

"Yo te amo ,yo te amo ,yo te amo ,yo te amo, yo te amo" se repetía como un cantico en su mente, esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que su cerebro fue capaz de razonar, Xiaolang en un segundo aprisiono su cuerpo con el de suyo reclamando sus labios en un beso que los condenaba a ambos, su amor era prohibido pues cada uno tenía a alguien en su vida ella a su prometido con el que se casaría en tres meses y el a su esposa con quien cumpliría tres años de casado, aun así se perdieron en la pasión del beso que los consumía sin pensar en nadie solo en ese encuentro clandestino

La pasión consumía sus cuerpos mas ninguno tenía noción del tiempo, solo existían ellos, sin pasado, sin futuro, solo el momento que compartían

El deseo que sentían era tan evidente que se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel, el beso se volvió más exigente, más apasionado, Xiaolang coloco su mano derecha en la cintura acariciando la suave curva que pronunciaba el inicio de sus caderas mientras entrelazaba SU mano izquierda con la de ella, Sakura soltó un gemido cuando sintió su lengua intrusa desbordarla de un sinfín de sentimientos confusos ,como si su cuerpo no pesara ,Xiaolang la sostuvo con ambas manos ella por instinto se sujeto a él con sus piernas, Xiolang dejo de besar sus labios para iniciar un suave recorrido hasta su cuello, con voz trémula Sakura intento detenerlo

=No deberíamos ha…hacer es...esto = pronuncio entre suspiros = Ni Zhang o Meiling se lo merecen=

La poca cordura que le quedaba era la que la obligaba a hablar

El detuvo sus besos y la miro fijamente en sus ojos se observaba el silencioso enfrentamiento en el que la razón y la lujuria combatían por ser ganador en la mente del castaño

=Sakura yo lo siento yo no…..=sus ojos ámbar brillaban con intensidad reflejando en ellos el deseo turbio que lo dominaba y el amor que negaba=Esto es más fuerte que yo...=lo demás que Xiaolang estaba a punto de pronunciar murió en sus labios, Sakura lo besaba con ternura conmovida por su honestidad , el rose de sus labios era suave moviéndose sincronizados demostrándose todo lo que se negaban a decir con palabras, lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos ambos comprendieron que esa sería la última vez que se verían , que se besaban ,la última vez que se profesaban amor sin ataduras de por medio

Sin arrepentimiento alguno Xiaolang reclamo sus labios mientras que sus manos acariciaban su espalda Sakura suspiraba, con un movimiento firme Xiaolang camino hacia su habitación sin dejar de beber el suave néctar de su boca, con delicadeza coloco a Sakura sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella con dedicación fue despojándola de su blusa Xiaolang se alejo para verla, Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas la respiración aceleradas

=Hermosa verdaderamente….Hermosa=

Xiaolang volvió a besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello acaricio sus redondeados pechos deleitándose en estimular las aureolas rosadas, dejo sus labios recorriendo su cuello besando sus hombros hasta llegar a ese punto especifico que llamaba su atención de momento, con la punta de la lengua lo acaricio, Sakura arqueo su cuerpo en respuesta al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapaba de ella, xiaolang sonrió satisfecho de su reacción, lo tomo entre su boca succionándolo de manera lenta ,Sakura volvió a proferir un gemido mas audible, ese sonido no hizo más que excitarlo si eso era posible abandono sus pechos siguiendo una senda por recorrer saboreando con sus dedos y labios la piel más suave y sensual que hubiera acariciado embriagándose de ese aroma a canela que desprendía la piel de Sakura hasta que llego al límite de la falda con la misma paciencia de antes se tomo su tiempo para despojarla de esa estorbosa prenda dejándola solo en bragas

Abordo su pierna torneada, maravillosa….y perdió su razonamiento al percibir el aromático calor femenino

=Uhm….interesante…=sus dedos se enrollaron en la última prenda intima y la deslizo por sus piernas justo a la mitad del muslo, se acerco a su oído y susurro =Si hubiera llegado a saber esto te hubiera hecho el amor hace tiempo=

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar al sentir como acariciaba sus pliegues femeninos sin llegar a penetrarla

=Pues ya que has per…perdido el ti…tiempo=decía entrecortadamente =No lo per...perdamos mas= y lo atrajo a su boca con un beso demandante, salvaje cargado del más puro erotismo

Xiaolang se retiro lo necesario para despojarse de su ropa sin retirar la mirada de la joven cuando hubo terminado volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, Sakura le acaricio piel contra piel por toda la longitud de su excitado miembro obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta, xiaolang recorrió su cuello con su lengua acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja…..y la tentación y la lujuria pudieron con todo poder sobre su mente

Retiro la mano de ella y la aprisiono sobre el colchón encima de su cabeza, si le hubiera seguido acariciando habría terminado ahí mismo

Sakura jadeaba demasiado sensible, excitada deslizo las caderas realizando un sutil movimiento con la pelvis provocándolo, incitándolo a complementarla, en un movimiento preciso la penetro rasgando algo en su interior

= ¿¡Que!?=

Sakura ahogo un grito en sus cuerdas vocales, escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejilla

= Xiaolang ... Hazlo =

El ambarino se separo de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos demasiado sorprendido

=Sakura yo….no tenía idea que …eras…=ella coloco un dedo en sus labios

=Shshshshsh…..yo quería que fueras el primero…="y el ultimo" termino en su mente

= ¡Sakura! =

Lentamente comenzó el movimiento de manera suave no quería lastimarla, el vaivén se hizo constante como olas del mar variando el ritmo, más profundo o menos profundo, más lento o más rápido variando la intensidad ante cada nueva embestida

Xiaolang tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro Sakura gimió antes de morderle el cuello, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de ese delicioso placer

=No cierres los ojos…mírame Sakura= ella obedeció contemplando esos iris ámbar que la veían con una intensidad antes desconocida =Sakura….Te amo= susurro con voz grave y profunda

Sakura gimió y creyó recibir el orgasmo, una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su ardiente piel, sus pechos se erizaron y su cerebro rogo casi inconscientemente llegar a la culminación del acto

Con un grito ahogado por sus labios ella se estremeció en sus brazos y Xiaolang supo lo que venía, vario el ritmo a uno más intenso, la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y Sakura disfruto del orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida e imploro internamente quedarse a su lado siempre…y creyó volver al clímax al sentirle inundar su interior a su vez Xiaolang se sintió más vivo que nunca

Tras recuperar la respiración Xialoang se dejo caer a su lado besándola con ternura y acariciando su estrecha cintura se quedaron en silencio sintiendo el sueño llegar a sus cuerpos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo el alcanzo a escuchar

Love you = Xiaolang =

...

Los rayos de sol incomodaban el dulce sueño de una joven castaña que lentamente recibía a un nuevo día, con ternura busco a su acompañante con las manos mientras mantenía sus orbes esmeraldas cerrados al no encontrarlo abrió sus ojos enfocando sus iris en la cama vacía, con la mirada recorrió la habitación hasta que una carta llamo su atención se levanto con dificultad las piernas le temblaban, se acerco al escritorio, la carta tenía su nombre

Sakura te agradezco el amor que me has brindado, sé que no soy la mejor opción para ti, pero te amo por lo cual no puedo estar a tu lado, al menos no ahora, primero debo separarme de Meiling, no será fácil pero regresare a tu lado para poder estar juntos

Atte :. Xiaolang Li

Solo esos renglones ante ella, solo una promesa escrita ante ella de su regreso, eso es todo lo que ella obtendría de él, ¿Por qué no se quedo a su lado? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo de frente?

Sakura suspiro con resignación comenzó a buscar su ropa para salir de ese lugar, cuando estuvo lista tomo la carta la doblo y guardo en su bolsa, camino a la entrada principal ya había perdido a Xiaolang cuando lo traiciono con Zhang ahora solo le quedaba vivir con sus errores se marcho sin mirar atrás

Dos meses depues, cierta joven castaña se encontraba observando el paisaje desde el balcon de la cafeteria Dulce Desafio su lugar favorito, y es que ver lo arboles de cerezo no tenia comparacion alguna no podia condebir belleza comparada a tan esplendida vicion , su mente fue traida a la realidad por el constante sonido de su celular ,desconfiada tomo la llamada un numero privado que desconocia "se supone que no debo contestar por precaucion, pero cuando he sido cuidadosa"

= Kinomoto Sakura al habla= su voz temblo arrepentida de no hacer caso a su conciencia

= Sakura, soy Xiaolang ¿podemos hablar?= el corazon de la esmeralda acelero su ritmo con solo escuchar esa voz que aun en sueños podia oir confesandole que la amaba

=Claro por..por que no ¿pero no estas en china?=recivio un suspiro como repuesta haciendole temer lo que el castaño diria

=Sakura...mira hacia abajo=en cuanto esas palabras fueron emitidas busco con la mirada cualquier indicio de que el no le mintiera que no jugara con ella y lo encontro un metro ochenta de estatura cabello castano sonrisa picara y ajos ambar la observaban con jesto divertido pero sobre todo con... amor

...

**Nota de la autora... esta historia como todo tiene un principio... si alguien desea conocerlo lo publicare en El Ocaso De Un Angel...proximamente**


End file.
